Gravity Falls season 2
by Auslly-Fallls
Summary: Everything goes fast. Everything changes. I open my eyes. Where are we?...
1. REALATIONSHIPS

This can't be happening

HEY GUYS! Well let's go over some "changes" first! *wink wink*  
My alter ego, Tiffany: Anyway!  
In Gideon rises during the scene where Dipper and Mabel are about to go home. My OC Katy, is also going home with them. Well, here's her story  
Tiffany: she was based off of me!  
No she wasn't..anyway. When dipper found the book she was laying in there and instantly woke up. She has a LOT to do with all the books. She is in fact human. But has powers. She..also has a secret that she doesn't know about because of bill...  
Tiffany: I see we're you're going!  
Mhm! Anyway, She has a crush on dipper. In Gideon rises, there moment goes like this!  
Mabel: *pacing back and forth*  
Dipper: We're doomed!  
Mabel: No were not! You always have a plan!  
Dipper: But Gideon took the book! The BOOK, always has a plan!  
Katy: *sits next to him* Well, what are we gonna do?  
Dipper: *sighs*  
Katy: dipper...  
Dipper: *looks up*  
Katy: it'll be fine..*stares at him in his eyes*  
*they kiss*  
Mabel: AWWW!

Ya! Also, there are some things that Disney would NEVER think of doing :)  
Tiffany: like?  
You'll find out!  
Well that's all! I'm writing the next chapter NOW!  
Tiffany: YAAAYYYY!  
Enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

1  
Here we go  
World premiere  
Super long special  
Here we go...  
Katy: *wakes up* Dipper, Mabel. What's that?!  
Mabel: The grapplings hook revenge!  
Dipper: *gets up*  
Katy: *sees bill flash in her eyes*  
Dipper: couldn't be Gideon.  
Mabel: Let's investigate!  
WHOOSH  
Dipper: Sounds like a portal...wait...  
Katy: wait what?  
Dipper: Gruncle Stan and Us are the only ones In the house...  
Mabel: OMG!  
*They run down stairs*  
Katy: What's that light?!  
Mabel: A light! Its a Night light! See? It only peaks through the cracks!  
Dipper: It's a vending machine! No lights are supposed supposed to come from it!  
*door bust open and flys over them*  
Dipper: DUCK!  
Mabel: *light blinds her* NOT A NIGHT LIGHT!  
Katy: No duh!  
*they walk down the stairs as the light calms down*  
Three books lie down on the table making a puzzle.  
Dipper: It is a puzzle!  
Mabel: what does it mean..?  
Katy: *looks up*  
Dipper: Gruncle Stan..he did this?  
*they all run into the room*  
Mabel: Gruncle Stan!  
Katy: ...  
Dipper: What?  
Katy: the platform...  
*they all step on it and it lifts them up*  
Dipper: it's lifting us up into the circle!  
Mabel: Woaahh!  
Katy: *singing Firework*  
Mabel: *gasps* The circle is making her sing!  
Katy: hmm? Oh! I just sing Katy perry when I get nervous.  
Dipper: Well her name is Katy.  
Mabel: yeah yeah it is.  
Katy: *grips on to dippers hand*  
Dipper: *holds it tight* Don't worry..  
*a blast of wind shoots at them and all they see is blue*  
*they wake up in another world*  
Katy: ugh..  
Mabel: where are we?  
Dipper: *looks around* it's definit...  
Katy: ...  
?: *walking out*  
Mabel: Woah...  
Katy: Dipper..I'm scared *huddles closer to him*  
Dipper: *puts arm around her*  
Mabel: KITTEN HANDS! I HAVE KITTEN HANDS! *makes them disappear*  
Dipper: This is like the mind!  
?: This is the mind. Thanks to me, the mind is the new future!  
Katy: *looks up* STAN?!  
Stan: Yup! I knew you kids would find out! But... *distorted voice* There are some things you don't know still..ahem! Ahem! Sorry about the voice.  
Mabel: creepy..  
Bill: *wakes up* It was just a night mare!  
Dipper: no, it wasn't...  
*2 days later*  
Dipper: *writing in something*  
Katy: *walks past* *gets a vision of Old Man Mgucket* ..what..  
Dipper: Hey Katy! Look! *throws it at her*  
Katy: *catches it* *laughs* .  
Dipper: *smiles* *puts arm around her*  
Mabel: guys! Guys! Guys! I found waddles!  
Katy: *looks at dipper*  
Dipper: *looks at Katy*  
Dipper and Katy: *look at the picture*

CLIFFHANGER!  
So I hope you guys enjoyed cuz I worked hard to make this my BEST series premiere!  
Tiffany: Me to!  
She did :)  
So guys ill probably start making the next episode soon :)  
Tiffany: YAY!  
So I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS!

Tiffany: Hi….

Well there's a LOT uncovered in the EPIC 2 PART SEASON PRIEMERE!

Tiffany: I said dot dot dot…

…..

tiffany: …

…

Tiffany: ANYWAY

I kinda don't even know what's gonna happen!

Tiffany: You don't?

I don't! so lets just go with the flow!

Tiffany: with the floow

The floow

Tiffany: C'mon!  
Lets go!

Tiffany: were cray cray

We sure are….

Dipper: *thinking about what happened earlier*

Katy: *sighs*

Dipper: Whats wrong?

Katy: Nothing…

Dipper:..ok

Mabel: *bust open* GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!

Katy: what?

Mabel: NEOEDIG NEOEDIG!

Dipper: what?

Gruncle Stan: The brat is out of jail.

Katy: ok I'll panic later. But why is she saying "Neoedig?"

Mabel: What? I'm saying Neon Gideon!

Dipper: Lets ignore that and panic.

Everyone: *screams*

*Meanwhile outside*

Gideon: Neon Syns Ojiamo! Neon Syns Ojiamo! UGH! IT'S NOT WORKING! *Throws paper in to the fire*

Bill: *rises out*

Gideon: THE THINGY –MIJIGGER!

Bill: That's not even how you spell it!

Gideon: You just broke the 4th wall of Fan fiction….

Bill: I also break laws, hearts and promises!

Gideon: *takes out a dollar* I'll give you this if you LEAVE!

Bill: don't need it. I am it. *Disappears*

Gideon: *looks at the dollar* hmm? What's this? *picks up a piece of paper*

Paper: "I'm the Naughty in Nati, Just a little closer to my Bugatti"

Gideon: what does it mean?1 *looks at the dollar* . hmm

*at the shack*

Dipper: *on the computer*

Katy and Mabel: *come in*

Mabel: whatcha doin?

Dipper: researching "nati"

Katy: what's that?

Dipper: I don't know…half of it was crossed of off. I found this page: .

Mabel: Star of David?

Katy: *speechless*

Dipper: *looks up* katy?

Katy: nati, star of David, pentagram,ke$ha…

Mabel: Ke$ha?

Katy: Yes Ke$ha

Dipper: *searches star of David*

Katy: *gasps* dipper…put in a space…read the options…

Dipper: *presses space*

Mabel: star of David Hebrew, Star of David Jewish, Star of david.. *gasps*

Dipper…satanic… *erases everything*

Mabel: CREEPY CREEPY!

Gruncle Stan: *secretly listening* ….. *walks away*

Katy: *screams*

Mabel: *shrieks*

Dipper: *gasps*

Katy: your scared too?

Dipper:..no..?

Mabel: And you gasped why?

Dipper: Bill…he's…Real founder of gravity falls…BILL'S A HUMANM!

Katy and Mabel: WHAT?!

Dipper: Rember?! When we went on that treasure thingy?! It said about the pyramid that it represents a dark and goodside! Bill has a good side! The human was good! And we found it on pioneer day! The pioneer times were bad but the people were having good times! And the tunnel was bad because of the Booby-traps but The founder was good!  
Katy:….

Mabel: so…what does this have to do with "nati"

Dipper: *sees note*

Paper: I'm the naughty in nati, closer to my Bugatti-singed Bill

…..

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Tiffany: that was creepy!

Yeah, I'm gonna change the rating to K+ because it might be to creepy for young children.

Tiffany: WE DON'T WORSHIP THE HOLY NATI!

The way you said it is weird but we don't! But..i know some1 who does! And there's a whole church of brutal people who do in gravity falls. But surprisingly its not Gruncle Stan! Well..not in that group..but does he worship it?

Tiffany: Find out in episode 3 of gravity falls!

That's my line..

Tifanny: so? That's my line 2! Im apart of you!

You are…

CLIFFHANGER see what's going to happen to the gang and to tiffany and the boy!

Me: who said that?

?: *OPENS THE PORTAL!* 


	4. Flashbacks

Hey hey hey! It's Tiffany, Auslly Falls alter ego.  
He's on vacation so I'll update gravity falls. It's my first time writing one so enjoy!  
?: they won't enjoy..:)  
Sorry, that creepy voice always p-  
Dipper: *gasping hard*  
Mabel: *froze*  
Katy: *staring at the computer*  
Dipper: what the...  
Mabel: I'm no longer a Christian.  
Katy: I never even had a religion!  
Dipper: so..Christians worship...the devil?  
Katy: don't  
Mabel: say  
Both: (except dipper) the D Word  
Dipper: don't have to tell me twice...  
*in the vending machine*  
Gruncle Stan: *writing words on a illuminated paper* illum..inati..and Nati.. Illuminati...  
Tiffany: well that's the-WHERE AM I?!  
?: in the fanfiction..  
Tiffany: KOOLZY!  
?: idiot  
Gruncle Stan: ...  
?: that's right.. I'm the INati. Bills the Nati. And your the Illum..  
Gruncle Stan: ...  
?: and then the 12nati  
Gruncle Stan: I'm not joining you  
?: fine. But you will soon or later.  
Gruncle Stan: *quietly to his self* illuminated..  
Dipper: hmm..  
Katy: Illuminati ay? No biggie.  
Mabel: what do you mean?  
Dipper: that we can fight bill and all the others of the 12nati  
Mabel: so..you researched the names?  
Katy: let's just go find chubby  
Dipper: fine  
Old man mcgucket: Nikato!  
Crowd: Nikato!  
Old man McGucket: Araprat!  
Crowd: Araparat!  
?: ANIKRAPATORAT...  
Old man McGucket: *walks out* why am I doing this? *sighs*  
Katy: *walking* *tear drops down her chin*  
Mabel: *hits dipper then points to Katy*  
Dipper: Katy.. What's wrong?  
Katy: *holds dipper and cries even more*  
Dipper: don't worry..*kisses her head*  
Katy: *sniffles*  
Mabel: aww  
Gruncle Stan: the kids ruined it..I'll fix it..  
-FLASHBACK-  
Stan: here we go! Woo hoo!  
?: sure..*grabs him*  
Stan: Hey! Put me down!  
?: *touches his shoulder*  
Stan: what are you doing?!  
?: *evil laughs*  
So hey guys! I had this dream I was in the fanfic. But I'm back now. So I hope you enjoyed! :) byeeeee.


End file.
